


The Nordic-Baltic Chatroom

by justaWindow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chatting & Messaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaWindow/pseuds/justaWindow
Summary: Lithuania creates a chatroom for just the Nordic and Baltic nations.





	The Nordic-Baltic Chatroom

**(4:56 pm)**

_Lithuania invited Latvia, Estonia and 5 others to the chat, **Nordic-Baltic chatroom**_

**Lithuania** : Hello everyone! I made a chatroom just for the Nordics and Baltics.

**Denmark** : COOL!!

**Iceland** : I don't see a point to this.

**Lithuania** : Ah! Sorry. I was just hoping we could all work on getting along here.

_Denmark changed their name to PiNeApPlE_

**PiNeApPlE** : THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!!!

**Iceland** : omg

**Norway** : :/

**Estonia** : f

**Estonia** : inally

**Estonia** : I,m apart of the nordics

**Latvia** : No!!!!

**Latvia** : Lithuania, Estonia wants to leave us!!!

**Finland** : Silly Estonia, you have your own group! Plus, Nordic Five sounds better than Nordic Six. :)  
  
**PiNeApPlE** : REJECTED

**Lithuania** : ...please stop bullying Estonia..

_Sweden changed their name to i <3 ikea_

**I <3 ikea**: nice

**PiNeApPlE** : Sve wtf

**Iceland** : I... didn't expect Sweden to change their username second...

_Norway changed their name to Big Brother_

_Big Brother changed Iceland's name to I love my big brother_

_I love my big brother changed their name to I hate you all_

**Latvia** : yyou hate all of us??

**I hate you all** : um

**Big Brother** : come on little brother, say it

**I hate you all** : are we seriously going to get into this today???

**Lithuania** : Please don't fight!!

_Finland changed their name to Winter_Sniper_

**i <3 ikea**: wife

**Winter_Sniper** : sveeee no!!!!

**Latvia** : Why do you say hes your wife when hes a guy??

**Estonia** : lLAtVIA

**Estonia** : dont ask him that!

**i <3 ikea**: because hes my wife

**PiNeApPlE** : if fin is ur wife, does that make nor mine???

**Big Brother** : no

**PiNeApPlE** : :(

**PiNeApPlE** : but wiiiiife il ove you!!

**I hate you all** : I heard a loud bang. Norway please dont kill den.

**Big Brother** : fine

**Latvia** : wow!!!! The bond between two brothers is really cool!! You asked him to stop and he did!!! I wish I had a brother..

**Estonia** : ...

**Winter_Sniper** : hey baltics!!! You guys ever gonna change your names?

**Lithuania** : I can't think of a good name... Does anyone have suggestions?

**Big Brother** : mom

**Big Brother** : you seem like the motherly type

**Lithuania** : It's a nice suggestion, but I'm not female. :)

**Winter_Sniper** : me too!!!

**Estonia** : You know that name Poland always calls you? Liet?

**Lithuania** : Yeah.

**Estonia** : Why not combine it with your name? Like... Liethuania.

**PiNeApPlE** : yo that's a good one

**Estonia** : thh anks

_Latvia changed Lithuania's name to I want belarus to stab me in a kinky way_

**I want belarus to stab me in a kinky way** : LATVIA!

**Latvia** : :)

**I hate you all** : Lithuania just got E X P O S E D

**PiNeApPlE** : omfg

**Winter_Sniper** : I have a few questions...

**Winter_Sniper** : 1. W hy do you have that kink??? 2. How does Latvia know??!

**I want belarus to stab me in a kinky way** : I swear I don't have that kink!

**I want belarus to stab me in a kinky way** : Lat please don't assume things

**Latvia** : ok :(

_Latvia changed Lithuania's name to I got a shield motherfucka!_

**I got a shield motherfucka!** : umm... Latvia??

**Latvia** : it's a meme! Keep it keep it!!!

**I got a shield motherfucka!** : Ok??

_Latvia changed their name to Little Latvia_

**Little Latvia** : What about you, Estonia?

_Estonia changed their name to Eduard Von Mochi_

**i <3 ikea**: You have Mochi pets.

**Eduard Von Mochi** : Yep! And I couldn't think of a good name...

**i <3 ikea**: I want to pet them.

**Eduard Von Mochi** : Uh.. What?

**i <3 ikea**: I want to pet the mochis.

**Eduard Von Mochi** : Ah, sure. Come to my house whenever! I have quite a few mochis that you can pet.

**i <3 ikea**: ok

**I hate you all** : This chat is rather civil...

**PiNeApPlE** : Disappointed?

**I hate you all** : A bit.

**I got a shield motherfucka!** : Civil is good, please keep it civil!

**Big Brother** : ...That'll be pretty hard, since Den is here...

**PiNeApPlE** : HEY!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark: PiNeApPlE  
> Estonia: Eduard Von Mochi  
> Finland: Winter_Sniper  
> Iceland: I hate you all  
> Latvia: Little Latvia  
> Lithuania: I got a shield mothafucka!  
> Norway: Big Brother  
> Sweden: i <3 ikea


End file.
